


Pipe Dream

by Arrysa



Series: Worst Meeting [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, General, One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up from his slumber, he didn't notice that someone is in the room, with him. Occurs in between 'Worst Meeting' and 'Doubt and Assurance' Universe. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is Unbetaed and never will.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go doesn't belong to me so go read this fanfiction now.

-

He let out a groan upon noticing that behind his eyelids he can see the brightness of his room, meaning someone turned the light on and he is unhappy about it especially when he just woke up from a tiring day.

' _Sai?..'_ He thought groggily towards his resident ghost, planning to ask Sai what time is it and why is his mom on his room without opening his eyes, as he still wanted to rest. But he didn't receive any response from Sai, the room remained silent and he wonders if someone is in his room or he forgot to turn off the lights when he went to sleep yesterday. He was pretty tired and his muddled thoughts wouldn't let him remember, only the feeling of being sore and his body protesting against the pain on his joints especially his wrists, thighs and hips.

' _Just what the hell was I doing yesterday?'_  , He thought to himself, grumpily but his thoughts vanished upon thin air. He let out low groan this time because of the pain when he shifted to his side. Then he slowly let go of the blanket he is gripping that is wrapped around him. He wonders for a moment on why he even have the blanket around him but his muddled thoughts eventually forget about it. The lights he can see through his eyelid is bright, he feels annoyed by it, and it had made him flutter his eyes open albeit slowly.

It is still in the middle of the night, he noticed. He slowly sat up on his bed, eyes still a bit blurry that made him rub at it while trying to stifle a yawn with his other hand. He turned on his right as his body automatically moves; his feet reached towards the edge of the bed and to the floor but his body went rigid before he could set his feet on the floor when he saw a silhouette at the direction of the door.

From rigid, his body let out small tremor, his eyes widening slightly and his heart thumps fast against his chest. Wanting to see who is that person yet feeling afraid of _him_ , his muddled thoughts didn't think and instead his body worked on its automatic response and that is to lift his gaze towards the silhouette to see him better.

His gaze works from bottom to top, he saw the person's shoes and pants; it looks expensive. His gaze then linger to the shirtless man, he could see his flat belly and his well-toned chest – he idly wondered how he guessed that the silhouette is a man but that thought escaped him as well when his gaze finally reached the person's face.

His eyes went wide; the only thing he could hear now is his thumping heart as if beating near his ears. His lips parted in a gasp as he inhaled rather sharply and audibly. And as if his body totally froze after that, he couldn't take his gaze away from this man, his body remained stiff and he wanted to shake his head in denial but that choice wasn't even available to him.

The man took a step forward, towards him. He wanted to yell.

With another step forward, his body obeyed its instinct and trembled with fright.

The third step was taken, his denial has surfaced and he mouthed, "No..", repeatedly, his tone begging.

' _No.. Nooo..!'_

The forth was taken, he brought his trembling hands to grip the blanket covering him as he opened his mouth and let out a silent scream – his voice now leaving him.

With another step taken, the man before him lifted his hands, towards him. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the person's face. The man merely continued with his step, his facial expression is still the same as ever – always intimidating. His back hit the wall; he even didn't notice that he has been backing away from this man.

' _Please.. Let me wake up, this is a dream, this is only a dream.'_

With the last step taken, the man's hands reaches towards his wrists.

Horrified, his eyes stung as tears sprang from his eyes, his mouth opened once again for another scream as he closed his eyes tightly wanting to forget the look on this person's face.

' _Please wake up. Wake. Up!'_

Feeling a sudden bruising grip on his wrists, he repeated the mantra on his head and finally his body felt heavy and sluggish then a sudden awareness grips his mind. When he opened his eyes, his unfocused eyes immediately landed on the direction of the door.

"..-you.. Hikaru?"

He heard a familiar voice hovering on his side, he turned to look that way and he could immediately see Sai's worried form.

' _It was a dream..'_ He thought out loud with relief then he closed his eyes shut once again while willing his sluggish body to remain sunk on the bed.

He felt a warm hand on his hand, immediately recognizing that Sai is holding his hand that made him feel a warm tingle at the pit of his belly. He could feel his awareness dimly fading yet the feeling of Sai's warm hand slowly went to his head; Sai is petting his head so lightly, soothingly as if he is his most precious treasure.

"Thank you, Sai." He mumbled softly and tiredly while his mind slowly went to a peaceful slumber while being bathed at the comfort only his Sai could give.

He didn't get to see the expression on Sai's face, his eyes held a painful look on it while he is biting on his pale lips preventing his tears from falling on his eyes. Yet Sai continued soothing Hikaru – petting his head, to assure a peaceful sleep for his protégé as he thought to himself that he would continue helping and protecting the only family he have left, while his eyes gleams with certain sorrow yet determined and hopeful for his protégé's future.

-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review Please. Their relationship is platonic at its best. Is that possessiveness I can see at the last scene coming from Hikaru and Sai? *snickers* Oh, the irony of the title, Pipedream = hope


End file.
